1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a versatile drum cap which can be utilized for various functions such as: a drum cap which protects large commercial drums from inclement weather; by inversion of the cap to use as a funnel to fill drums; and a drain pan for emptying almost empty drums or emptying of transmission or engine oil of vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of interest is discussed in the order of its perceived relevance and the disclosure of each prior art is incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,559 issued on May 28, 1991, to Larry J. Branan describes an industrial funnel which fits on and within the top rim of a 55 gallon drum. The funnel has a circular frame with a partitioned region feeding the fluid into a spout which fits within the bung hole. The partitioned region has a hinged cover having a disk supported on a rod positioned on the inside of the lid to plug the spout when the cover is closed. The hinged cover has several supporting ribs on top. The covered funnel is suitable only for adding liquids and as a temporary cover.
German patent application No. DE 3,937,038 C1 published on Oct. 31, 1990, for Johannes Lobbert describes a drum funnel having a separate compartment with a sieved bottom leading to a spout inserted in the bung hole. The compartment has a separate rotatable cover which is rotated horizontally by means of a centrally located pivot bolt. The funnel has a sloped side supporting handle loops and the bottom fits within the top rim of the drum. This covered funnel is suitable only for adding liquids and as a temporary cover.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,551 issued on Jun. 19, 1990, to Bernd Budenbender, a cover for emptying bung containing drums is described. The metal cover disk has a flange which is either folded over or welded to the drum's rim. Nipples are welded to the apertures over both bung holes but do not extend beyond the cover disk into the bung holes. There is no suggestion for utilizing the cover for a funnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,929 issued on Oct. 26, 1976, to Kinji Mineo, describes a plastic cap seal for the exposed plugs of drums. The flexible plastic seal is made of either polypropylene, polyethylene, nylon, polystyrene or polyvinyl chloride.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,488 issued on Nov. 4, 1980, to William H. Ward et al., a metal closure spout is welded by either a laser beam or an electron beam method.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,206 issued on Jun. 1, 1993, to Allen D. Siblik, describes a closure ring assembly for securing a cover of a storage drum container.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the versatility of the instant invention as claimed.